Darkwing Paul the Magnificent
Darkwing Paul the Magnificent is the Two Hundred Thirty Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 18, 2018. Synopsis In the historical events that were written in the stone tablet by Rock Ōtsutsuki, he had written the era of chaos which the titans started ravaging across the Mushroom Kingdom. Plot The Episode begins with the flashback of the Titans. Prologue= Once upon the time, the titans ravaged America's ancient country of Glenwood. Glenwood is divided between two warring countries: the Hyland Kingdom, which is ruled by a constitutional monarchy, and the Rolance Empire until the titans had destroyed everything with their weapons of impurity, the malevolence an ancient dark energy, that generated by the negative emotions of humanity periodically transforms the living, the dead, and even inanimate objects into monsters called the hellion, who pose a threat to the world. Along with humans, one of the main races of the world is the seraphim, supernatural humanoids and animals who can only interact with humans with sufficient resonance in them. Though once an abundant people in Glenwood, the seraphim have become scarce.The people of the world call those who interact with the seraphim Shepherds, and they are both hailed as saviors and feared because of their power. The Shepherds have frequently appeared during times of crisis and entered into common folklore along with the seraphim. Seraphim can also form contracts among themselves, with one dominant figure called a Prime Lord and a number of partners called Sub Lords, who act as supports for them. |-|Adventurous Shepherd= For the past few years in the Kingdom of Hyland situated in the northeast region of the Glenwood continent, unusual weather has increasingly damaged crops, and even affected the health of the people. Alisha, a royal princess, hears of an ominous mist that has been discovered in Guriel and sends Clem to investigate. When there is no word from Clem, Alisha begins to worry and sets out for Guriel with her attendants. One by one, the people she met at Guriel and her attendants are seeing the legendary Hiko Seijuro IV. Hiko noticed that Alisha is connected to his student, Murakumo. Hiko Seijuro IV comes upon an ancient ruin and finds a mural depicting the “Shepherd,” who will save the world from calamity. But she is attacked by a huge swarm of insects. Alisha and Hiko barely gets away alive and as though guided by the crest of the Shepherd, arrives in the celestial capital. Just around that time, Sorey, a human youth who resides in Elysium, Home of the Seraphim, and Mikleo, a young Seraph, have also come to the ruins. Sorey decides to take Alisha, the young girl he meets in the ruins, to Izuchi. Mikleo doesn’t care for the idea of taking a human, but Sorey just cannot ignore someone in need. When they reach Izuchi, Alisha passionately calls out to the seraphim to help her. But her pleas seem to go unheard. It is because the seraphim believe that humans will bring calamity to their land. Although she had believed in the seraphim, a forlorn Alisha concludes that the Celestial Record was a legend and nothing more. After Alisha leaves, Sorey fears that the mysterious man that appeared in Elysium is after her. So Sorey, accompanied by Mikleo, head for Ladylake, the water capital where the Sacred Blade Festival that Alisha mentioned is being held. Upon arriving in the capital, and seeing the human world for the first time, Sorey cannot hide his amazement at the people and scenery. Thanks to a young girl named Rose who comes to his rescue, he is able to enter the city. But the capital is teeming with Malevolence which causes Mikeo to grow physically weak. During that time, Sorey sees the man who was after Alisha but Hiko Seijuro intervened to stop the man. In order to save the people from the hellion that appears in Ladylake, Sorey extracts the Sacred Blade of the Lady of the Lake which would make him a Shepherd. He brings down the hellion, but Sorey himself collapses and regains consciousness later. Donning the legendary Shepherd’s attire given to him by Alisha, Sorey goes into town. The streets are lined with banners bearing the Shepherd’s crest and he realizes how much hope the people place on the Shepherd. Later, Sorey becomes the vessel of the Lady of the Lake and gains the ability to perceive Malevolence. And sensing Malevolence, he searches for its source in the aqueduct. |-|Desperate Mission= Hiko Seijuro tells Sorey that that the Era of Chaos was initiated when the previous Shepherd turned Heldalf, a Rolance military general at a time, into a cursed immortal being by infusing him with the ultimate seraph; Staborious when he saved Murakumo's grandson from being killed in a sacrificial ceremony: this filled his life with hatred and turned him into the Lord of Calamity. It was also revealed that two infants from the village, Sorey and Mikleo, were saved and taken in to be raised with the Seraphim. With the truth revealed and understood, the Shepherd and his comrades take on Heldalf once again and defeat him once and for all, turning Heldalf back into his human self and Sorey finally ending his life, giving him the peace he craved. Staborious then expel the malevolence from the multiverse. Sorey listens to Lailah explain about the Shepherd's true mission when a dragon appears. It goes away without attacking Sorey, but the townspeople who see this are overcome with gratitude, and even Barltow himself invites Sorey to his mansion. On the way there, Sorey see miasma from the Malevolence rising up among the people. He resolves to pursue the dragon in order to stop the Malevolence before it can spread in Ladylake. Meanwhile, Mikleo begins to ponder what he must do to inspire Sorey who is now a Shepherd. Edna, having saved Sorey, Mikleo, Hiko, Alisha and Lailah from Yuki Buxaplenty, joins them on their journey, hoping to find a way to meet Eizen again. |-|Axix Power Diamond and Pearl= =Meeting of the Universe= America suggests that a giant robot be built to shield Earth from global warming and Japan agrees with him, much to the aggravation of Switzerland. England opposes America's idea, however, and France just opposes both of them. China attempts to break up the fight by offering them snacks, which they refuse. In the meantime, Russia is busy bothering Lithuania and his fellow Baltic states, only to wind up stopped by Poland, who threatens to make his capital Warsaw. Germany finally puts an end to the fighting, ordering that each nation present their data and that they will have eight minutes each to speak. Italy offers to speak, only to yell out "PASTA!". =Flashback of the Eggman Empire= Prior to the Rise of the Galalctic Eggman Empire, Rome was once the great ruler of the Mediterranean Sea and the strongest nation, though none of his grandchildren inherited his success. He is said to have fallen in love with both Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt at first sight, and that he overflows with excitement at the sight of a strong man. Italy in his youth. After having spent time with his grandfather, Chibitalia returns to find that the other children have become bullies and that the Holy Roman Empire wants him to become one with him. Chibitalia runs off crying, with Holy Roman Empire chasing after him. In the present day, Germany finds himself in a forest and preparing to deal with Rome's heir. Instead, he comes across a crate of tomatoes. Germany opens the crate, despite the "crate"'s protest, claiming inside was a tomato box fairy. A frightened and tearful Italy emerges, begging Germany not to kill him. Germany believes that Italy's dense attitude is all an act/trap, because Ancient Rome was a powerful warrior. However, when Italy falls and can't get up, Germany finds himself re-thinking that. Germany is successful in capturing Italy, only to find that the other man doesn't seem to mind being held prisoner. He attempts to let him go free, only for Italy to come back after flirting with a couple of girls. =Battle of Aizu= After the Great Grand Civil War, a raid of bandits slay a group of travelers, a young boy named Shinta is saved from death by a passing swordsman. The swordsman, known as Hiko Seijūrō, is a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, the strongest of all sword forms. Hiko takes Shinta as an apprentice and renames him Kenshin, a name which he felt was more appropriate for a swordsman. After years of training, Kenshin leaves his master, convinced that the only way to uphold the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's pledge to help the weak and innocent is to join the Bakumatsu revolution poised to upend the Tokugawa Shogunate. He joins the Chōshū Ishin Shishi clan and soon works for their leader, Katsura Kogorō, as an assassin. Kenshin soon becomes a hardened killer, feared far and wide as the Hitokiri Battōsai. During a successful assassination, he kills a bodyguard named Kiyosato Akira. The encounter with Kiyosato leaves Kenshin with the first half of his cross-shaped scar. After later killing a skilled assassin, Kenshin meets a woman named Yukishiro Tomoe, unaware of the fact that she is Kiyosato's fiancée. Kenshin takes her to the inn where he and the men of the Chōshū clan are residing. Katsura suspects a spy among the Chōshū after Kenshin informs him of the assassin he killed while Murakumo living with a life a luxury after defeating the leader of the mavericks, Serpent, takes the name of Tsurugi Kenshin, working as the "Ultimate Bounty Hunter". After the Ikedaya incident in Kyoto, Katsura arranges for Kenshin and Tomoe to hide in the village of Otsu as husband and wife, so the two would not be suspected. After a few months, Tomoe's brother, Yukishiro Enishi, comes to visit and secretly reveals to his sister that the Shogunate agents assigned to track down and kill Kenshin are close by, and that her revenge will soon be complete. Tomoe sends Enishi off, feeling ill at ease. It is here that Tomoe realises that she has fallen in love with Kenshin, and he with her. The next morning, Tomoe leaves the house and tries to deceive the Shogunate men into giving up their pursuit of Kenshin; when this fails, she unsuccessfully attempts to kill their leader. After Tomoe's disappearance, Kenshin is visited by a comrade who tells him that the spy was Tomoe and that she is meeting at that moment with her co-conspirators. He also reveals to Kenshin that she is the fiancée of Kiyosato, the man he killed. Kenshin, however, is unaware that it is this man who is the real spy. While heading to Tomoe's location, a heavily-shocked Kenshin faces and kills three of the four Shogunate agents but becomes badly injured due to his traumatized state. While Kenshin is fighting with the last agent (a fist fighter), Tomoe steps in between the two to protect Kenshin from the killing punch. This allows Kenshin to kill the agent but, in doing so, unintentionally impales Tomoe also. Before her death, she gives him the second part of his cross-shaped wound. Kenshin, blaming himself for Tomoe's death, swears to fight to bring about the age desired by Katsura, but after that to continue fighting to protect the innocent without killing again. Katsura informs Kenshin that he had a new assassin kill the real spy. As the Shogunate is nearing its end, Kenshin has his first encounter with the Shinsengumi captains Okita Sōji and Saitō Hajime, his future rival. It is then revealed that once the Bakumatsu revolution had ended, the Hitokiri Battōsai had disappeared without a trace. Characters *Heroes **Velvet Crowe **Rokurou Rangetsu **Magilou **Seres **Eizen **Benwick *Yahweh's Faction **Staborious **Aeolus **Atlas **Hiko Seijuro IV **Shigure Rangetsu **Silva Gekko *Gekko Colony **Shun Ōtsutsuki **Heracles *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Confidants **Takeru Homura *Team Foo Fighter **Ren Suzugamori **Asaka **Tetsu **Sukio **Hiromi **Harumi **Ayumu **Kiriya *Team Q4 **Aichi **Tokura **Katsurugi **Nitta *Others **Medissa **Kamoana **Percival Asgard **Kurogane **Baskerville **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Dezel **Zaveid *Returning Characters **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Dezel **Zaveid **Zenrus **Georg Heldalf *New Characters **Micheal the Shepherd **Kushinada Clan ***Professor Arthur ***Celica Kushinada ***Velvet Kushinada ***Laphicet Crowe ***Paul Kushinada **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Multiversal Nations ***North Italy ***South Italy ***America ***England ***Belgium ***Spain ***Finland ***Sweden ***China ***Lithuania ***Japan ***Poland ***Switzerland ***Greece ***Iceland ***Estonia ***Latvia ***Roman Empire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon